warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tides
Tides- Return of the Warriors Trilogy Welcome to my first fanfiction, Tides, the first book in the Return of the Warriors Series Last Update: July 30th Chapters Added: 2 Change in Allegiances: Ringpaw is now Flaconflight's apprentice Dappleheart is now a queen. ' (A/N: Go to the Discussion page to see how you can name her kits!) :]' Allegiances ThunderClan Thunderclan Leader- Foreststar- An immense brown tom with deep hazel eyes. Deputy- Nettlefur- A sleek black tom with a white muzzle from age. Medicine Cat- Poppycloud- Petite black and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice- Emberpaw Warriors- Whitestorm Frostcloud- Large white tom with yellow eyes Millie Honeywhisker- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Strikepaw Hazelnose- A brown tom with white accents and yellow eyes. Jaggedtooth Fangfur- Large ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Lightningstrike- A yellow tabby tom with matching yellow eyes Yellowfang Rosethorn- Dark gray she-cat with orange eyes. Ravenpaw Fallentail- A black tom with a white chest and a dipped tail Apprentice: Petalpaw Firestar Sunfang- A flame-colored tom with dazzling green eyes. Squirrelflight Rustflower- Dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes. Greentail- Silver tom with large ears and grey eyes. Queens- Morningsun- Pretty golden tabby with hazel eyes. Mate is Greentail Kits: Hawkkit, Cavekit, Drizzlekit Apprentices- Brambleclaw Strikepaw- Muscular dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Spottedleaf Petalpaw- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with warm amber eyes. Emberpaw- Deep orange she-cat with grey eyes. Elders- Ravenwing- An old black tom with many battle scars and blue eyes. Shrewleg- A light tabby tom with yellow eyes. ShadowClan Leader- Cloverstar- A silver she-cat with white boots and beautiful green eyes. Deputy- Frozenwhisker- Black tom with short-stiff whiskers. Medicine Cat- Elkberry- Brown tom with a cream underbelly and grey eyes. Apprentice- Rabbitear Warriors- Graystripe Blazeclaw- A large, thick furred gray tom with orange eyes. Silverstream Dewshower- A slender silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Cinderpelt Fernleaf- A fluffy dark-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Bugpaw Darkstripe Sparkclaw- Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Littlepaw Tawnypelt Fawnleap- Slender, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Mothpaw Rumblefur- Black and brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Spottedpaw Lionblaze Burnheart- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Brightcloud- White and grey tom with orange eyes. Queens- Wildflower- Silver she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes. Mate is Rumblefur Kits: Silverkit and Mousekit Treetail- Thickset brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mate is Brightcloud. Is expecting. Apprentices- Mousefur Littlepaw- Small dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes. Hollyleaf Bugpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes. Rabbitear- Small gray tom with unusually large ears. Mothpaw- Silver tabby she-cat Spottedpaw- White and black spotted tom. Elders- Riseheart- Once-pretty calico she-cat with green eyes. RiverClan Leader- Marshstar- Beautiful white and gray she-cat with green eyes. Deputy- Redlake- Muscular dark ginger tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat- Goldenleaf- A golden tabby tom with a white underbelly. Apprentice- Leappaw Warriors- Jayfeather Bluestorm- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Dustyrose- A pale orange she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Lilypaw Salmonpelt- Pink-gray tom with silver eyes. Hawkfrost Icepad- Large dark tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. Oakheart Swiftstorm- Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes. Crowfeather Nightheart- A dark grey tom with brilliant blue eyes. Feathertail Streamfrost- Slender silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Grassbreeze- A soft grey tom with dark stripes. Leafpool Robinflight- Slender, light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Russetfur Brindlefur- Dark ginger she-cat with sharp green eyes. Fireshine- A brilliant red tom with silver eyes. Queens- Brownwhisker- A pretty brown tabby with pale yellow eyes. Mate is Salmonpelt Kits: Stripekit, Stormkit, Fogkit Apprentices- Bluestar Lilypaw- Blue-gray she-cat with a silver muzzle and blue eyes. Leappaw- Tall calico she-cat with silver eyes. Mintpaw- White she cat with light green eyes. Elders- Rockpelt- A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. WindClan Leader- Tinystar- Small white tom with unusually long claws. Deputy- Juniperheart- Beautiful calico she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Medicine Cat- Ivyshadow- Pale yellow she-cat with an unusually long tail. Apprentice- Mudpath Warriors- Tigerstar Applefang- Big dark brown tabby tom with burning amber eyes Dustpelt Falconflight- Dark brown tabby tome with amber eyes. Sandstorm Dawnpelt- Pale ginger tabby with green eyes, Apprentice: Clearpaw Cloudtail Creekwhisker- A white tom with blue eyes and a fluffy pelt. Thistleclaw Raindrop- A thick furred gray tom with white and gray accents. Brokenstar Darkcloud- Large brown tabby tom with orange eyes. Apprentice: Ringpaw Clawface Sleetpelt- Brown tom with orange eyes. Heathertail Skysong- Light brown tabby she-cat with heather eyes. Ferncloud Dappleheart- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and light green eyes. Queens- Birdflight- A calico she-cat with amber eyes. Mate is Applefang Kits: Volekit Thornvine- A pale ginger queen. Mate is Darkcloud. Kits: Blossomkit, Owlkit, Ashkit Apprentices- Mudpath- Brown she-cat with amber eyes. Brightheart Clearpaw- White she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes. Ringpaw- A white and black tom with several black rings along his tail. Elders- None. Tides Prologue “It's sickening!” hissed a blue-gray she-cat. Her tail was lashing in anger as she looked down onto the Clans through a pool along with the rest of StarClan. “What do they think is the meaning of being a warrior? Do they take no pride in it?” “I agree, Bluestar,” a large golden tabby growled. “They have forgotten what it means to be great! Boarder patrols are being forgotten and ignored, prey is eaten on hunting patrols, and strange cats are practically greeted into the camps!” “It has gotten out of hand, Lionheart,” agreed a flame-colored tom. “But what can we do?” “We need to remind them what it means, Firestar! Like back in the old days!” Lionheart roared. The cats of Starclan joined in, outraged. “But how?” Firestar asked, digging his claws deep into the soil. He was one of Starclan now, and he felt like he should know what to do. Two warm tails touched him, and he looked to see Sandstorm and Spottedleaf looking at him with sympathy. “They’re not us, and they haven’t had to deal with what we had to in the past,” Graystripe pointed out. “But do we really want to send after them dogs, floods, droughts, or give them a new territory? They have no motivation. No passion!” “But what if they were?!” a cat croaked. The cats of Starclan parted and laying in the open space was a thin tom with incredibly pale yellow fur. His body was faded and nearly translucent. He was one of the forgotten cat and everyone knew he was close to crossing over. No one dared to move for a moment, shocked that he had spoken. Cats like this never interacted with others. His eyes remained closed as he walked towards Graystripe, but he moved with confidence of his path. “I’m sorry, who are you?” Firestar asked politely. He had never met this cat before. “I am me,” the cat scoffed as if Firestar was missing the obvious. He opened his eyes to reveal light blue irises, almost white. “But if you’re looking for a name, it’s one I’ve long forgotten and no one remembers.” “More importantly,” Bluestar meowed, “what do you mean?” “I mean, what if they were you?” the elder growled, growing impatient. “You go back into the clans and reignite that passion! You get another chance to be in the clans, guide them, and help!” The cats of Starclan murmured, but some caterwauled indignantly. “That’s ridiculous!” Blackstar cried. “I say if they can’t do this themselves and don‘t care to, then why should we help?” “Do you have a better idea, Blackstar?” Graystripe growled. When the old ShadowClan leader said nothing, he continued. “You don’t have to help, but I think we should. It’ll be just like with Cinderpelt. Those who want a chance to help the clans can be reborn, those who do not wish this, can leave.” After majority of the cats left, Bluestar piped up. “How can we do this?” The sun-bleached cat reached down and touched the pool with his nose. The water began to twirl, creating an opening. “Those of you who wish to return the world of flesh, hop through the rabbit hole. Be warned, you will have a fresh slate. Your memories? Gone. Everything you have ever done will be forgotten until you return to us. You will also all be born at different times, and possibly into different clans. You can’t expect one queen to have this many kits now, can you? And remember that your affections may change while down there, as no memories means no love. Now, if you will please proceed. This hole will only remain open for so long.” But the elder’s warning was wasted as the StarClan cats had already jumped in. So many jumped in, he mused. I wonder if there are ulterior motives? Regrets that they hope to fix? Ah well, no matter. “Go!” a voice behind him cried. The elder turned around to see eight cats rushing into the portal. They were lead by a dark and muscular tabby tom with unusually long claws. “Must’ve changed their minds,” he muttered. “No matter, passion is passion.” The elder cackled at his remark, leaving an eerie sensation over the field. Ch. 1 - Meetings “Hello?” called a pretty young she-cat. Her light brown fur glowed softly in the moon light as she peered around. She was in a clearing with soft green grass tickling her paws. Something nudged her foot and she looked down to see a small blue berry nudge her foot. She looked around to see where it had come from, but found nothing. Looking back down, the she-cat gasped in horror as all around her blood was being smeared all around. A small noise from the berry pulled her from this. As she looked back down, a cat burst from the berry, claws extended coming right for her. “Skysong! Wake up!” Skysong jerked awake, startled by her dream. She looked up to see her sister, Dappleheart‘s, pale green eyes gazing at her in amusement. “Bad dream?” her sister purred. “Must’ve been. I can’t really remember it. Something about a blue berry?” Skysong yawned. “You have the strangest dreams. Anyway, come on out to the TallStump, Tinystar is going to announce which cats are going to attend the gathering tonight!” Dappleheart mewed, excited. Skysong followed her sister out of the warriors den and into the center of the WindClan camp, stifling a yawn as she greeted her clanmates. “Good morning Skysong,” a calico she-cat purred. “Looks like someone had a nice sleep?” “Good morning Juniperheart,” Skysong nodded. Juniperheart was a beautiful cat, talented too; that’s why she was picked to be the deputy. But the she-cat was already sitting in a group, consisting of some of the scarier cats in the clan. Skysong peered inconspicuously over, taking a look. Darkcloud was laying down, looking bored and annoyed as always. He was a fierce brown tabby with orange eyes that still gave Skysong the chills. Next to him was Raindrop, a thick furred gray tom who had been Skysong’s mentor. He was violent as they came, and never had an ounce of mercy. On the outskirts of the group was Sleetpelt, probably the easiest to get along with out of all of them. His brown coat was a comforting color to the onlooker, and his orange eyes managed to look so different from Raindrop’s; always seeming to convey calm and cool. But the cat who unsettled Skysong the most was Applefang. He was the largest out of all of them with extraordinarily long claws and piercing amber eyes had made quite a few appearances in her nightmares. Applefang turned his head to look at Skysong, and she quickly whipped her head away to look for her sister, hoping he hadn’t noticed anything. I''’m just glad they’re on my side,'' she thought. “ Over here!” she heard her sister’s voice call. Dappleheart was sitting about as close as she could to Falconflight without touching him. Ever since her apprenticeship, Dappleheart had had a crush on the warrior, and now that they were both on the same footing, the two had started getting closer. “Good morning Falconflight,” Skysong mewed, settling down. The tom nodded a hello but before he could say anything, a yowl cut him off. All cats turned to watch Tinystar leap onto the TallStump. His white pelt reflected the light in a way that made him glow. The only sign of his age was given away when he began coughing before he spoke. “Those attending the gathering are as follows; Myself, Juniperheart, Ivyshadow, Mudpath, Dawnpelt, Skysong, Dappleheart, Applefang, Falconflight, Creekwhisker, and Clearpaw,” the WindClan leader announced. “The rest of you go to Juniperheart for instructions. That is all.” The tom leaped off the TallStump and padded his way back into the den. “How boring,” Skysong sighed. “Going to a gathering is an honor!” Dappleheart hissed, shocked. “No, not that,” the brown she-cat corrected her sister. “I mean the waiting around until nightfall part.” “Oh, you’ll survive,” Dappleheart mewed, eyes amused. “Skysong,” called a pale ginger she-cat. It was Dawnpelt, and she was making her way over to the group. “I heard you’re bored too. Would you like to join me in a quick hunt? We’ll stay away from the patrols.” “Yes please,” she purred, shaking her fur clean as she stood up. **** Skysong kneaded the ground impatiently as cats slowly made their way across the TreeBridge. Unfortunately, all the Clans seemed to have picked the exact same moment to show up and it was taking so long that quite a few RiverClan cats had already swam all the way over. “What clan is crossing right now?” she hissed. “ShadowClan,” a cat nearby mewed, drenching the word with irritation. Skysong looked to see a golden tabby tom with burning amber eyes. A quick sniff identified him as a ShadowClan cat.“Well, what is the hold up?” Skysong asked. “We have four new apprentices. They got their names just a few days ago, and all of them are here,” the cat sighed. Skysong looked at the bridge more closely and saw four tiny cats making their way across, slowly. She sighed and gave up, laying down and making herself comfortable. She was surprised when the golden tom did the same. “I’m Burnheart,” he greeted. What a fitting name. “I’m Skysong.” Ch. 2 - Gathering “Bugpaw! Hurry up!” Bugpaw lifted her green eyes to see her mentor, Fernleaf, standing at the end of the tree.'' Come on, you can do this. One paw after another,'' she told herself. After a few more minutes of motivation, she finally made it to the end of the branch, yowling her victory to StarClan. “Finally!” several cats mumbled, and she turned to see the rest of her siblings leaping off the bridge as well. Embarrassment flooded her fur and she ducked her head. Had hey really taken that long? “You did fine for your first time,” Fernleaf assured her. Bugpaw looked into her mentors blue eyes and nodded, believing her. “Now go meet some cats and get acquainted. This is one of the few times we can meet others outside of our clan.” “Yes Fernleaf,” Bugpaw smiled. She started walking towards, head held high. But some cats were glaring at her with outright hostility. She looked back to find Fernleaf, but all she saw was her mentor’s gray tail disappearing in a group of ThunderClan cats. “Thanks for the hold up,” A cat growled behind her. Bugpaw whipped around to see a dark tabby apprentice leaping off the TreeBridge. His amber eyes matched several around him, all hostile. “Oh please Strikepaw, like you weren’t just as bad your first time,” a voice countered behind him. Following was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with the same amber eyes, but this set was filled with amusement. “Was not!” Strikepaw meowed, outraged. “Was too!” the she-cat purred. Turning to Bugpaw, her eyes went wide as she imitated him, her legs wobbly and flying all over the place. “Sunfang! Help me help me!” she cried mockingly. Bugpaw coughed a laugh as Strikepaw’s eyes flashed indignantly. “What’s wrong Petalpaw?” an flame colored tom asked, worried. “Oh, nothing, sorry Sunfang,” Petalpaw apologized. “Strikepaw was making fun of her, and I was just reminding him of the first time he crossed the TreeBridge. Sunfang’s eyes lit up and he chuckled. “Oh yes, that was a good day,” he mewed, turning around. His tail still twitched, remembering the night. “So what’s your name?” Petalpaw asked, sitting down. Strikepaw sat next to her, tail sweeping the ground with annoyance but he seemed friendlier now. “I’m Bugpaw,” she smiled, glad to have made a new friend. “I think I’ll introduce myself properly. I’m Petalpaw and this is my brother, Strikepaw. He’s really a decent cat when you get to know him, just not a fan of waiting,” Petalpaw explained. “Oh, but of course,” Strikepaw mocked, laughing. He was cut off by a yowl from the middle of the island, and the three made their way over, eager to get started.Petalpaw leaned in close, putting her mouth right next to Bugpaw’s ear. “Next time the two of us will show you around the island.”Bugpaw nodded, pleased at how well the night was turning out. They settled down to listen as the four leaders leaped onto their branches. She was in awe of their grace and deftness, but also with their age! WindClan’s leader looked ill, and Thunderclan’s leader’s muzzle was pure white. She wondered how many lives he had left, but she wasn’t about to ask. “Foreststar,” RiverClan’s leader, Marshstar, began. “Would you like to start?” she offered. “Thank you, Marshstar,” Foreststar nodded and walked out to the edge of the branch, keeping his balance despite how it shook. “ThunderClan’s medicine cat, Poppycloud, has taken an apprentice. We welcome Emberpaw to the medicine cat ranks.”Cats from all clans cheered loudly as the medicine cat apprentice puffed out her fur in pride.“ ThunderClan,” Foreststar continued, “has been keeping an eye on a fox that seems fond of wandering onto our territory. We urge ShadowClan to keep an eye out for it as well, as it’s scent trail has crossed over your boarder a few times. I have nothing else to report,” he finished, taking a step back. ShadowClan cat’s murmured, worried and nervous. Bugpaw’s spine tingled with fear and her pelt puffed out a bit. “Don’t worry,” Strikepaw mewed quietly. “It seems to stick to our territory, and we’re going to take care of it.” The tom’s eyes flashed as he caught his mistake, and scrambled to fix it. “Not that you couldn’t, I just mean…” he trailed off. Bugpaw let out a chuckle. “You’re fine Strikepaw, I know what you meant. You were just trying to help. Thank you.” Strikepaw nodded and turned back to watch as Cloverstar took over the meeting. “Thank you Foreststar, we’ll keep an eye out for that,” she nodded. “ShadowClan is proud to announce that we have four new apprentice joining us this evening.” Cats mumbled, recalling the TreeBridge. “They are Mothpaw, Spottedpaw, Littlepaw, and Bugpaw.” ShadowClan cats yowled happily as the names were called, Strikepaw and Petalpaw joining in, but the rest of the clans seemed quieter, still annoyed over the earlier delay. Bugpaw watched as her siblings ignored them, puffing out with pride as each of their names were called and she did the same. No cat was ruining this night. “Aside from that, prey is running but not escaping, and all is well,” Cloverstar finished.Bugpaw let out a sigh of relief as all eyes returned to the leaders. Ch. 3 - Comfort “I sincerely hope that those four learn how to cross a bridge during their apprenticeship,” Swiftstorm mumbled, shivering a bit. “It’s not their fault you decided to swim over instead of waiting,” Lilypaw reminded him, giving his fur a few quick licks before scooting closer to him. “Well I wasn’t going to wait forever. It was ridiculous,” he growled. “Yes, well maybe it will all be put in perspective tomorrow when you have a cold, goodness,” she sighed. “If I may,” Marshstar spoke loudly, calling attention back to her. “RiverClan also welcomes a new apprentice, Mintpaw.” As Marshstar spoke, Mintpaw shuffled her paws, looking embarrassed. “The rivers have been over flowing recently, but not to the point of flooding, so I don‘t believe we have any reason to worry. RiverClan is well and the fish are healthy,” the grey and white she-cat sat back down, motioning for Tinystar to take his turn. It was almost painful to watch the old cat walk to the end of his branch, and excruciating as he coughed. “He doesn’t have much longer,” a cat mewed quietly. She looked back to see it was Icepad. Cat glared all around him, but Lilypaw knew everyone was thinking the same thing. “WindClan is doing well. The twolegs have brought their dogs and a few ventured onto our territory, but we soon showed them their place!” WindClan cats caterwauled happily. When the noise settled, he continued. “Other than that, the rabbits have been plentiful and all is well. This gathering is over.” As the WindClan leader leapt to the ground, many cat, even some not in his clan, tensed, but he had no trouble. “Hurry up!” grunted Swiftstorm, hefting himself onto his paws. “Before ShadowClan gets to the TreeBridge first!” Lilypaw rolled her eyes but followed behind him, keeping pace as he raced across the tree. She looked back to see Mintpaw making her way across more slowly, but determined to not slow anyone down. Lilypaw let Swiftstorm go ahead to the camp, waiting for the new apprentice to catch up. “How was your first gathering?” the blue she-cat asked as Mintpaw leaped off the bridge, pleased. “It was amazing!” the white she-cat meowed in awe, her eyes widening. “I met some other apprentices, they seemed pretty friendly. I was nervous though, I hope I didn’t make a fool of myself.” Lilypaw shook her head, “I’m sure you did fine. Besides, the apprentices that were the talk of the night were the ShadowClan siblings.” “If you say so,” the apprentice mewed, but she seemed convinced. Mintpaw shook her head, trying to change the subject. “So what do you want your warrior name to be?” The question took Lilypaw by surprise and she paused mid-gait. “I’m not really sure. I guess I don’t think about it much since if I find one I really like and I don’t receive it, I’ll just be disappointed. And that’s the last feeling I want on that day,” she explained. Looking over at Mintpaw, she added, “Why, do you have one you really like?” Mintpaw shrugged. “I’ve thought of a few, but none of them I love. But it’s as you said, no warrior can pick their own name.” “It’s happened before. Two or three times,” a voice jumped in. Lilypaw turned to see Nightheart padding towards them. “But that’s impossible!” she exclaimed. “Leaders pick a warrior’s name.” “Yes, usually. As I’ve said, it’s only happened two or three times in history,” Nightheart pointed out. “Of course, they were for very good reasons so its not like just any cat can pick their name.” “Where did you hear that?” Mintpaw asked, curious. The black tom flick his ears and cocked his head, trying to remember. “I’m not too sure. It was probably a story I heard as a kit. The last cat to pick his name was a tom during the journey to the lake.” Lilypaw’s eyes widened as she recalled the story had had been passed down through generations. “A tom requested that he take part of a lost lover’s name,” Nightheart yawned, exposing his long fangs. “Well, I’m off to my nest. Good night.” “Good night Nightheart,” Lilypaw nodded. “Thank you.” A large tabby tom came up behind them, his piercing blue eyes aimed at Mintpaw. “We have battle practice in the morning, so get back to your den.” “Yes Icepad,” Mintpaw mewed obediently. She ducked her head, as if trying to avoid his eyes. Lilypaw’s mentor, Dustyrose, came up beside her. “We’re going to be training with them as well, so get some rest. She nodded, exchanging a quick look with Mintpaw before the two dashed off in a mad race. Up ahead they could make out the camp. Over many years, a willow tree had grown over the camp, leaning protectively over the years as winds had mangled it. The branches draped all around. To Lilypaw, it was a gift from StarClan, sheltering them from the harshest rains and cruelest storms. It was an incomparable comfort, second only to snuggling up closer to your mother as a kit. “I’m going to win!” Mintpaw crowed, putting on the speed. Lilypaw did the same, claws flinging up soft soil as she tried to take the lead. “Be quiet!” Icepad hissed, poking his head out between the limp branches. “Cats are sleeping, now get into your dens!” Ch. 4 - Adapting The morning sun filtered through the reeds that lay over the apprentice den, awaking a groggy Lilypaw. She arched her back habitually. Next to her was Mintpaw, snoring through her morning. Lilypaw reached over and poked her denmate awake. “Wha-?” the white she-cat leaped up, alarmed. She peered outside, her light green eyes drooping with sleep. “It’s so early,” she mewed, shaking her head. Mintpaw had only recently been apprenticed and hadn’t had any siblings, so the she-cat was used to taking her time when waking up. “Lets get out and stretch. Icepad will be up by now, and you don’t want him thinking we’re shirking the day away,” Lilypaw mewed softly. She could see the new apprentice flinch as Lilypaw mentioned her mentor. “Is there something going on with Icepad?” she blue she-cat asked, concerned. “No, nothing,” Mintpaw assured her, smiling. Her eyes slid over the apprentice den. “Why doesn’t Leappaw sleep in here?” “She prefers to sleep in the Medicine Cat den with Goldenleaf,” the she-cat shrugged. “I don’t pretend to know how she does it, the smell of herbs makes me choke when I spend too much time in there.” The two padded out into the early light and saw that a hunting patrol had already returned with fresh-kill. Mintpaw dashed forward to grab a tasty looking rabbit, but Lilypaw bit her gently on the tail, stopping the she-cat in her tracks. “We can’t eat until queens and elders have been fed, remember?” Lilypaw reminded her. “Dustyrose and Icepad must be out, so we can finish that up now.” She padded towards the pile, picking up the rabbit. “I’ll take this to Brownwhisker, you take that finch to Rockpelt,” Lilypaw mumbled around the rabbit. Mintpaw nodded, snatching up the bird and trotting off to the elder’s den. They lived tucked in between the large roots that protruded from the ground, and warriors had mad a roof from brambles and reeds. Lilypaw took off in the opposite direction towards the nursery. It was previously a dip into the ground, but over time RiverClan had deepened and widened it until it was large enough to house many queens and kits. The inside was blanketed in thick layers of moss, feathers, and tall grass. As the blue apprentice padded in, the lone queen, Brownwhisker, turned her head. “Lilypaw, is that for me?” Her eyes lit up as she dropped the rabbit. “Thank you.” “Of course Brownwhisker, it’s my pleasure,” Lilypaw assured her. Peering down, she saw the three kits. They were barely a quarter moon old, their eyes not yet open. “Have you decided on their names yet?” The brown queen nodded. “The black tabby tom is called Stripekit, the dark gray she-cat is named Stormkit, and the fluffy she-cat is Fogkit.” “They’re all beautiful,” Lilypaw purred. “And young,” Brownwhisker murmured, nuzzling her kits. “Train hard Lilypaw, and you might get a chance to have one as your apprentice.” Lilypaw’s eyes lit up at the idea. “I will! Thanks Brownwhisker!” She liked the brown she-cat, despite the bad reputation she had garnered. Ever since her mate, Salmonpelt, had picked her over Brindlefur. Lilypaw didn’t know the whole story, but she knew there was more than what the clan was judging on. Walking outside she saw Icepad, Mintpaw, and Dustyrose waiting for her. “Took you long enough,” Icepad mewed coldly. “We’re going to the marsh to train,” Dustyrose told both apprentices. “Although most of our territory isn’t that wet, it’ll just make everything else seem easier. Especially against other clans who aren’t used to our terrain. Many Clans believe that the reason some RiverClan warriors are a little bigger than most other clans is because we eat more. While it’s true that our food supply doesn’t usually change much throughout the seasons, it’s also because we gain so much muscle because we have to trek through the thick mud and use so many muscles in the water. RiverClan warriors have such a unique terrain that we have to fight on, one that no other clan really comes close to, so we must learn to master our own land as well as how to fight on dry land, got it?” The apprentices nodded. Lilypaw had heard this speech before, but Mintpaw looked a little concerned. “Let’s go.” The four RiverClan cats made their way to the marsh, all paws becoming drenched in muddied water. When they got there, Dustyrose motioned for the apprentices stop. “In the marshes,” Icepad began, “you are going to sink, going to get wet, and it’s going to be hard to move. RiverClan has never wasted time trying to find ways around this, but rather to find ways to use this to your advantage. Most of our territory, although wetter than most Clan’s, is not this bad. But if you practice in the extremes, everything else will seem easy as can be. Mintpaw, can you think of any ways that we can use the marsh to our advantage?” he quizzed his apprentice. Mintpaw’s light green eyes narrowed as they darted around the area, searching. “The only one I can think of is to throw mud into another warriors’ eyes, but that’s rather underhanded, isn’t it?” Dustyrose’s nod confirmed this. “It’s not something RiverClan would like to be known for, but in a matter of life and death, don’t count it out. Using the terrain was a good start.” Her tail flicked towards the variety of plants that sprouted from the ground. “ Using things like this can hide you and your scent.” The she-cats tail then pointed directly at the slushy ground. “The mud allows you to do things that you couldn’t normally do on regular earth. Lilypaw, you’ve already learned the bucking kick. Demonstrate on me,” she told her apprentice. Lilypaw nodded and padded forward. She set her body into a crouch, her chest lightly touching the cold floor. Her mentor nodded and took a running start before leaping into the air. Lilypaw shifted her weight onto her front paws, leaving her hind ones free. She twisted around and at the right moment, pushed on the ground and shot her legs into Dustyrose’s chest. She could feel the impact her move had made, and heard her mentor’s breath desert her lungs as she fell down. “Very well done, Lilypaw,” Dustyrose purred unsteadily as she regained her breath. “You can do that move on land as well, but it’s much less effective and even if you don’t miss your target, you’re still very likely to fall,” Icepad explained. “The mud gives us something to push against and stabilizes us. The key is the shift all of your weight onto your front paws as you turn around so you’re really secure. Take a whack at it. Lilypaw, would you do the honors?” Lilypaw nodded, taking a few steps back as Mintpaw prepared herself. The apprentice nodded and Lilypaw ran forward and leaped. She braced herself for the impact, but it didn’t come and she barreled into Mintpaw, pinning her down. “Sorry Icepad!” Mintpaw squeaked, pushing Lilypaw off. “Try it again,” Icepad growled. Lilypaw leapt at Mintpaw again, but they got the same result. Icepads’ eyes narrowed. “Dustyrose, I think that’ll be enough for today. I’m going to practice with Mintpaw alone if you don’t mind.” “Sure,” Dustyrose shrugged. “Lilypaw come with me. We’ll catch some fish and call it a day.” “Okay,” Lilypaw shrugged, picking herself up. As mentor and apprentice padded out of the marsh, Lilypaw turned her head to see Mintpaw trembling slightly as her large eyes looked up to her mentor. Ch. 5 - Revealed Terror washed through Fernleaf, churning and twisting in her stomach until she felt as if she was going to throw up. What was she going to do? “Fernleaf?” A petite voice snapped Fernleaf out of her state of shock. She looked down to see her apprentice, Bugpaw, waiting. “Are you okay?” her apprentice asked, cocking her head to the side. Fernleaf shook her head clear. “Yes, I’m fine. There’s just something I need to do today.” Her eyes scanned ShadowClan’s camp. “Burnheart.” The golden cats’ ears pricked up and he padded over. “I’m going out today, would you mind taking Bugpaw for some battle practice?” “Sure Fernleaf,” Burnheart shrugged. “Come on Bugpaw, I’ll show you how to take down even the biggest cats.” The fluffy she-cat ran out of the camp, trying to seem calm but she couldn’t get a handle on it.'' Calm down,'' she told herself. Psyching yourself out isn’t going to help anything right now. Her nerves subsided, but she suspected it was the first of many. Fernleaf slowed to a brisk jog. She kept low, slinking under bushes and keeping close to trees. She reached the twoleg path, and crossed over as a quick check confirmed that no twolegs had not been there recently. Her hackles shot up as she crossed the scent boarder with ThunderClan. All her training and instincts screamed danger, but she ignored them and continued deeper into the heart of ThunderClan territory. Fernleaf wasn’t exactly sure of her plan, or how far into the territory she would have to go, or if she would even find the tom she was looking for, but she knew it couldn’t wait until the next gathering. “Fernleaf?” a voice behind her hissed. Fernleaf spun around, unsheathing her claws, ready to defend herself. But she relaxed slightly as she saw it was Hazelnose. The tom glared at her, but she saw a glimmer of worry. He leaped up into a nearby tree and motion for her to do the same. She was already impressed by the leap, and her struggle to climb up made his grace all the more impressive. “What are you doing here?” Hazelnose hissed. “You two agreed only to meet during gatherings! That‘s the only reason I agreed to keep your secret!” Fernleaf snapped her tail over his mouth and looked him in the eye. His yellow eyes were frightened. He must’ve guessed. “Hazelnose,” she started. “You know me well enough to know that I would never jeopardize myself or one of his closest friends like this unless it was important, and this is important. Can you bring him here for me, please?” she begged. Hazelnose hesitated. He leaned forward, giving Fernleaf a quick but comforting lick on the head before leaping out of the tree. Fernleaf sighed. Hazelnose was too good to her. She settled down in a fork of the tree, trying to relax. She peered down through the thick layers of leaves to the forest floor. ThunderClan territory was so different from ShadowClan’s forest. The many bushes that cats had to weave around to get anywhere would’ve driven her insane; it was like a maze. But still, it does have give a cat a sense of comfort. Like they’re tucked away in their own little world. But still, ShadowClan’s forest suits me best. Just enough cover but still room to stretch your legs. And the prickly forest floor here would annoy me to no end! “Fernleaf?” a voice hissed from below. She knew who it belonged to before even seeing him. “It’s me, Fallentail,” she whispered back. The black tom leaped into the tree with ease, his eyes happy but full of concern. “What’s going on? Hazelnose said it was urgent?” he asked, nuzzling her. He could easily see the fright in her eyes. She stared hopelessly at him. “Fallentail, I’m pregnant.” Fernleaf watched his expression carefully, expecting the worst. What she didn’t expect, was for him to start making such a ruckus. He threw his head to the sky and yowled with a pure joy that lifted Fernleaf’s heart a bit. “What’re you doing you crazy furball?! Keep it down!” she hissed, swatting his head gently. “Sorry,” he apologized, “but I’m just so happy! Do you know how many? What genders? Oh don’t tell me, I want it to be a surprise. When are they due?” Fernleaf stopped his questions on one she could actually answer. “Soon, a little less than a moon. So sometime around the next gathering.” The next question he asked, she expected. “When can I see them?” he asked, suddenly worried. Fernleaf hated to disappoint him. “I’m not sure,” she said honestly, her tail twitching. “It may not be until they are apprenticed, but should we even tell them? I mean, think about what that would do to our kits? Who wants to be a half-clan cat?” “We can’t keep this hidden forever,” Fallentail pointed out. Before Fernleaf could say anything he nuzzled her cheek. “We’ll cross those bridges when we come to them. For now, keep healthy, okay? I’ll escort you to the boarder and cover up your scent when you leave.” “Thanks Fallentail,” Fernleaf mewed, leaning against the ThunderClan warrior. Although she knew that there was a lot more to overcome, for now, she felt safe. Ch. 6 - Encounter Petalpaw’s mouth turned up slightly in a smile as sun soaked into her fur. She hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, so she had climbed to the top of the walls that hugged their camp and had been there ever since, waiting to greet the sun. It had been a few days since the gathering, and the tortoiseshell she-cat wondered how the ShadowClan apprentice, Bugpaw, was doing. “Petalpaw!” Fallentail called from the center of the camp. He climbed the rocks up to his apprentice. “What’re you doing up here?” he asked. “I just woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep,” she explained, getting up to stretch. “Well, that’s a stroke of luck,” Fallentail meowed, “because you and I are on the dawn patrol. So are Honeywhisker and Strikepaw, could you go wake your brother up?” “Only if I get all of LionClan to help me,” Petalpaw muttered. Her brother slept like he was dead. She leapt down back into the camp, pleased with the ease of the move. Padding into the apprentice den, she saw her brother and Emberpaw sleeping soundly. Careful to not bug the medicine cat apprentice, she began to prod Strikepaw. After a multiple attempts she started to call his name and when that didn’t work she dug her claws into his scruff. “Ow!” Strikepaw yowled, finally waking up. “Get up you lazy lump! We’re on dawn patrol this morning,” Petalpaw whispered. “There is no point in being quiet anymore, Petalpaw,” Emberpaw sighed. “Honestly, do you really think any cat could sleep through that?” “Sorry Emberpaw,” the siblings said in unison. The two walked out into the clearing, meeting their mentors. “We won’t grab anything to eat now, but we can catch some food along the way,” Honeywhisker told them, licking her chest. “We’re just waiting on Sunfang.” Petalpaw‘s ears perked up at the young warrior‘s name and sat much more properly, folding her tail over her paws. She couldn’t help it, it was hard to hide her affection for the young warrior. “Why a patrol of five?” Petalpaw asked. Normally three was enough, four was rare. “Because of the fox,” Sunfang informed her, coming from the warriors den. “We need to get rid of it, so if patrols are to see one, we need to take care of it on the spot.” “You’re here, now we can get going,” Honeywhisker said, getting up. “We’ll start at the ShadowClan boarder,” she decided. “Come on.” The patrol walked through the thorn barrier, and Petalpaw remembered when Strikepaw had gotten a thorn stuck in his pad and Poppycloud had to remove it. She had never heard a cat make more noise! “So has Fallentail planned your assessment yet?” Sunfang asked, walking up next to Petalpaw. The tortoiseshell looked at Fallentail who was chatting with Honeywhisker. Strikepaw seemed to be looking for his breakfast. “Not yet,” she replied, flicking her ears. “I know most apprentices can expect to get their warrior assessment around now, so I’m fine waiting a little longer. Besides,” her eyes rested on Fallentail, “the last few days he has seemed really distracted.” She looked back at Sunfang, his eyes looked thoughtful. “Well, there is no reason to neglect your training, but you don’t want to be insensitive,” Sunfang trailed on. His green eyes suddenly lit up. “Well, if there is a day Fallentail can’t train you or is too busy, come find me and I’ll take you on a hunting patrol or take you out for battle practice. As long as it’s okay with Fallentail, of course.” Petalpaw’s torso quivered with joy. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, thanks Sunfang,” she purred. Her senses became more and more alert as they neared the ShadowClan boarder. “You both know how to mark the boarder,” Honeywhisker told the apprentices. “You both mark up ahead and we’ll catch up.” “Okay Honeywhisker,” Strikepaw sighed, his tail scraping along the ground. When they were out of earshot, Petalpaw gave him a quizzical look. “What’re you so depressed about?” she hissed. “I missed a mouse back there,” he sighed. “It was lovely and plump.” Petalpaw let our a mroow of laughter and cuffed her brother over the ear. “I’ll catch you one later,” she promised him. The tortoiseshell apprentice hugged her body around a tree as she remarked it, her brother copied the act on a few saplings nearby. While waiting for the warriors to catch up, she gazed out into ShadowClan’s territory. Their forest slightly resembled ThunderClan’s, but they had mostly pines trees and a lot less cover. I would feel so insecure there, and where do you find prey hiding? Also, how did they ever get their taste for frogs? “Disgusting,” she said aloud, imagining eating one of the green creatures. A low hiss from her brother snapped Petalpaw out of her thoughts. In front of her were three ShadowClan warriors she didn’t recognize; a gray tom, a black and brown tom, and a dark gray tabby. “ShadowClan is disgusting now, are we?” the black and brown warrior growled threateningly. “You’re lucky you’re on that side of the boarder apprentice.” “She didn’t mean anything by it,” Strikepaw hissed, crouching low. “And she wasn’t referring to you." “She was looking right at us,” the dark gray tabby snarled. “What’s going on here?” The ShadowClan cats turned to reveal another warrior joining them. Petalpaw’s heart sank as she recognized him as Frozenwhisker, the ShadowClan deputy. “I would like to know the same thing,” Honeywhisker growled, leaping in front of Strikepaw and Petalpaw, right onto the boarder. Fallentail and Sunfang did the same, their orange and black pelts fluffed up and teeth bared. “You’re apprentices need to learn their manners,” the gray tom hissed. “And?” Honeywhisker asked. When the ShadowClan cats looked at her questioningly, she went on, giving her whiskers and irritated twitch. “Blazeclaw, is there anything else?” “What else are you looking for, Honeywhisker?” Blazeclaw finally, puzzled. “Something that ShadowClan doesn’t have a habit of doing daily,” Honeywhisker pointed out dryly. “If that’s all you have, then we’ll be leaving.” The she-cat flicked her tail and the patrol stood up and followed. Petalpaw had to force herself not to look back. With a jolt of alarm, she realized Strikepaw wasn’t next to her. Before she could turn around and panic, he appeared right next to her. “What were you doing?” she asked after the ShadowClan cats had returned to their duties. “I marked the boarder right in front of them,” he growled with pride. “Way to go, kid,” Fallentail nodded approvingly. “Are you okay?” Sunfang asked Petalpaw, worried. “Yeah, they didn’t touch us,” she told him, grateful. The warrior sighed and leaned into her as they walked, giving Petalpaw a rush of excitement. “Strikepaw, Petalpaw, we’re far from where the fox is now,” Honeywhisker mewed. “I want you two to go back to camp and tell Foreststar what just happened. We can take care of the rest of the territory.” “Yes Honeywhisker,” Petalpaw sighed, disappointed as she broke contact with Sunfang. “Can we catch breakfast on the way back?” Strikefang begged. It was almost sunhigh and none of them had eaten anything.“Yes, but make it quick!” Fallentail purred.“I bet I can catch a squirrel before you!” Strikepaw crowed. “You’re on!” Petalpaw cried, racing into the forest behind her brother, most of the incident already forgotten. Ch. 7 - Promise WindClan was in chaos. “It’s not right!” caterwauled Falconflight. “WindClan is growing bigger by the moon, you should know that much,” Applefang reminded him with a hiss. At this, Falconflight let out a vicious growl, and Skysong knew that the large tom had gone too far as to bring Dappleheart’s recently discovered pregnancy into this. “This isn’t your decision Applefang, or yours Darkcloud!” Skysong snarled, putting her face a mousetail away from his. Darkcloud was the one who had started the whole thing, but now the tom was sitting back and watching it all unfold. “What is going on?” Tinystar snarled, leaping onto the TallStump. “I come back from a quick patrol and this is what happens?” Juniperheart sat next to the stump, her blue eyes cold and disgusted. “Skysong?” Tinystar growled after no cat said anything. Skysong collected herself and walked back next to her sister, Dappleheart. The Clan seemed to be divided into two parts; herself, Dappleheart, Falconflight, Creekwhisker, Dawnpelt and Clearpaw against Applefang, Raindrop, Darkcloud, Sleetpelt and Thornvine. It frightened her; this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. “Skysong,” Tinystar demanded. “Darkcloud was planning a patrol,” Skysong told him flatly, still staring at his unwavering, orange eyes. “He decided that WindClan needed more territory and was going to take ThunderClan’s strip of moor across the river. We told him it was stupid and tried to remind him that WindClan has the largest territory already.” “But we need more. We have four kits in the nursery, Dappleheart is going to have some more soon, and no elders. Our Clan is young and will only continue to expand for a long time, Tinystar,” Darkcloud hissed. Tinystar’s brown eyes smoldered with fury. “That is what this is all about?” He turned to Darkcloud, his lips curved up in a snarl. “You are not leader and do not make those decision, Darkcloud.If such a thought finds its way to the tip of your tongue, you do not vocalize it like this! You come and talk to me. Look at what you have done to your clan!” he snarled accusingly. Skysong watched as Darkcloud took everything in, the two sides of cats, the kits who were trembling in the nursery, and Ivyshadow and Mudpath’s disapproving look. What happened next didn’t surprise Skysong, but chilled her to the bone. The tom remained unaffected and merely glanced at Tinystar as if to say, “So?”. She could tell Tinystar saw this as well. “Darkcloud, for this, you will pay,” Tinystar asserted. “You need to relearn the basics of what it means to be a warrior, and an understanding for what our Clan has. You’re going to be an apprentice again. You will not lose your warrior name, no cat can take that from you, but you will be spending the next moon cleaning the camp and you will be confined as well. No boarder patrols or anything of the sort. You will be apprentice to Juniperheart, and if at the end of this she is not pleased with your progress, you will be punished another moon.” Darkcloud’s smug look changed to one of horror and rage in the blink of an eye. He opened his mouth to object, but Tinystar wasn’t finished. “Ringpaw, step forward,” he ordered. The apprentice seemed shocked to have been called out, but he scurried over to Tinystar, not wanting to make him wait any longer. “Ringpaw, from this day on, Darkcloud is no longer your mentor. Until the day you receive your warrior name,” Tinystar emphasized, “Falconflight will be your mentor. Then Tinystar declared. “This discussion is over. Juniperheart, set up patrols.” The Clan stood frozen for a moment, shocked at what had just occurred. It wasn’t until Juniperheart started sending out patrols that everyone seemed to unfreeze. “Darkcloud, go clean the warriors den and collect some fresh moss for the warrior’s nests,” she stated. Skysong was shocked that she would publicly state this right after the warrior had just been so badly bashed, but she realized Juniperheart was showing her support of what Tinystar had done. “Dawnpelt and Creekwhisker, go on a hunting patrol. Try around the twoleg nest, no one has been there in a while. Dappleheart, Raindrop and Sleetpelt are on the sunset patrol.” The cats who had been assigned quickly dashed out of the camp, hoping for something to distract them. “Flaconflight,” Juniperheart started. “Grab Clearpaw and Ringpaw and meet me at the top of the hill. We’ll be having some battle practice.” The camp was pretty much deserted by the time Juniperheart had left. Applefang and Skysong had been the only ones not placed onto a patrol, but the tom had already disappeared. She decided to go check on the queens in the nursery, to see if there was anything she could do. “Tell us another story!” one of the kits cried, giggling happily. As Skysong pushed through the brush she saw Birdflight and Thornvine in the corner, grooming. In the back of the den were the four kits circled around Tinystar, each more focused than ever before. Tinystar’s brown eyes met her heather ones with sadness, but his voice was cheery as he meowed, “Oh Skysong, you’re just in time to hear the story about Sun.” Skysong purred, “I wouldn’t want to miss this.” The she-cat settled in next to Owlkit and Volekit, waiting patiently.“Long ago,” Tinystar began, “there was a Clan of cats called LionClan. They were majestic creatures with golden pelts and thick manes. Their fangs were long and thick as a warrior’s leg.“Back then, the world was cold and covered in darkness. Prey was dying from lack of food and soon so was LionClan. So one day their leader let out a mighty roar, leapt into the sky and began to chase the darkness. Well the darkness was so afraid of the mighty warrior that it fled across the sky, running from him. The lion’s name was Sun, and he is still chasing the darkness around the sky to this very day.”The kits squealed with delight at the story, begging for another.“I will tell you one tomorrow,” Tinystar assured them. As he padded out of the den, he waved Skysong over.“Need something Tinystar?” she offered.He waited a moment, scanning her face as if looking for an answer. “Darkcloud was right,” he told her. “We are a clan of youthful cats, and I am the last of my generation.”“Tinystar!” Skysong gasped, trying to stop him from talking.“Calm down Skysong, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m an old cat, older than anyone else in the forest. I am going to die soon, and Juniperheart will become a great leader.”Skysong sat in silence, but her heart was screaming. Tinystar had been leader since she was born and she couldn’t imagine the Clan without him.“You’re a good cat,” Tinystar told her. “I’ve watched you grow up, and you have blossomed into a warrior worth admiring. Promise me that you will do all you can for my Clan, Skysong, even after I am gone.”“Even after Sun stops chasing the darkness,” she swore, nodding solemnly.“Good,” the tom nodded briskly. The day had taken a toll on him. He padded back to his den without another word.Skysong walked over to the medicine cat den. “Ivyshadow?” she called tentatively.“Yes? What can I do for you, Skysong?” the pretty she-cat asked, licking her lips.“Would you mind taking a look at Tinystar?” Skysong stopped, not sure if she should be asking that.Ivyshadow nodded, understanding. “I’ll send Mudpath to give him some strengthening herbs.”“Thank you.”